Problem: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CJ = 5x + 7$, $ JT = 3x + 2$, and $ CT = 49$, Find $JT$.
From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {5x + 7} + {3x + 2} = {49}$ Combine like terms: $ 8x + 9 = {49}$ Subtract $9$ from both sides: $ 8x = 40$ Divide both sides by $8$ to find $x$ $ x = 5$ Substitute $5$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 3({5}) + 2$ Simplify: $ {JT = 15 + 2}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 17}$